Selimut Salju
by Risa-Alice Vessalius
Summary: "Dia yang dingin seperti manusia yang diselimuti salju..." akankah semua pandangan anak bernama Syaoran itu berubah terhadap Sakura?/Chapter 2 UP! Ternyata Yume adalah mantan Kekasih Syaoran!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLE by CLAMP

SELIMUT SALJU by RISA-Alice Vessalius

WARNING(S) OOC, OC, AU

Happy Reading ~

_Slama ini aku selalu ingin mengatakan padamu. Satu hal yang sama sekali kau tidak ketahui, dan mungkin juga kau akan kaget jikalau aku mengatakannya. Karena itu, aku menyampaikannya melalui surat ini. Hanya sekedar mengatakan satu kata saja padamu, yaitu __'CINTA'_

"Akh, salah! Bukan satu kata, tapi tiga kata!" jerit Sakura stress. Dilihat dari tiga urat yang muncul di keningnya, sangat diketahui kalau dia sangat kesal. "TIGA KATA! Yaitu 'AKU CINTA KAMU!'" lanjut Sakura. Dia segera merobek kertas yang berisi karangannya sendiri.

"Sakura-san, kau kenapa?" seseorang mendekati meja Sakura. Mungkin dua orang gadis cantik. "Kau suka pada seseorang, ya?" ucap Tomoyo. Sahabat dekat Sakura, seketika wajah Sakura memerah.

"Bukan! Kau salah dengar Tomoyo-chan! Yume-san! Jangan salah sangka!" ujar Sakura panik. Namun Tomoyo tersenyum jahil.

"Hihihi, ayoooo Sakura katakan!" paksa Tomoyo, diikuti juga dengan anggukan Yume (OC)

"Bu-bukan!" wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Dia kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya pada kursi milik Yume. "Mana mungkin aku suka pada seseorang." jelas Sakura, namun tatapan matanya berkata lain. Matanya seakan-akan berkata bahwa ucapannya itu salah.

TAP! TAP! TAP! BRAKKK! Pintu terbuka dengan keras. Sakura, Tomoyo, dan Yume hanya memasang pandangan kaget dan penasaran akan orang yang kasar pada barang tersebut, namun mata hijau _emerald _Sakura berdecak kagum begitu melihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam sekolah dan berambut coklat masuk ke dalam kelas.

"S-Syaoran-kun..." ucap Sakura cukup senang. Syaoran, siswa populer dan merupakan ketua OSIS di SMP Sakura. Dia adalah seorang anak yang sangat sulit ditebak. Terutama Sakura. Dia kadang kala bersifat baik, kadang kala memiliki sifat yang kasar. Sangat aneh di mata Sakura.

Syaoran berjalan melewati bangku Sakura. Matanya tidak sedikit, 'pun memandang Sakura, Tomoyo, maupun Yume, sehingga hal ini membuat Tomoyo sedikit kesal.

"Hei, Syaoran! Kami juga anggota kelas ini! Kenapa kau lewat begitu saja!" bentak Tomoyo.

Syaoran berbalik ke arah Tomoyo. Matanya sama sekali menandakan kemarahan yang sangat besar. Dia kemudian berkata, "Memang itu urusanku." Syaoran tersenyum jahat, "Meski, 'pun kalian teman sekelasku, bukan berarti kalau aku teman kalian." ucap Syaoran dingin. Dia kemudian berjalan lagi, lalu mengambil ranselnya. Dia berjalan santai melewati Tomoyo.

"Ma-maaf, Syaoran-san, maafkan atas kelakauan Tomoyo-san tadi." Yume angkat bicara.

"Apa! Kenapa kita yang minta maaf! Dia yang salah!" Tomoyo membalas. Syaoran mendelik.

"Sudahlah, Tomoyo, dia memang orang seperti itu, KASAR!" Sakura melerai Tomoyo yang dari tadi sudah memanas, "Apa pun kelakuan Syaoran, itu bukan urusan kita, karena kita bukanlah TEMAN Syaoran." Sakura menekan nadanya pada kata 'TEMAN' -nya, hal ini cukup untuk membuat Tomoyo tenang.

_Sakit..._

_Rasanya sakit.. Bibir ini berbicara dengan polosnya, tapi kenapa rasanya sakit?_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura berjalan dengan polosnya. Jari tangannya terus saja memegang bibirnya yang kaku. Saat ini musim dingin, dan Sakura beruntung karena hari ini salju tidak turun dengan deras, jadi dia bisa bermain menuju taman.

"Wah, pepohonannya indah!" seru Sakura girang. Matanya terus memandang pohon-pohon yang berselimut salju di taman. Tanpa terasa, butiran air mulai turun dari kelopak matanya, "Dingin.. kau juga seperti itu padaku.." Sakura menggenggam dengan erat mantel bulunya sendiri, "Sedingin salju.. kau seperti pohon ini, Syaoran-kun. Berselimut salju.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Sakura dengan cepat menyeka air matanya. Berharap agar orang tersebut tidak melihatnya menangis.

"Percuma, tahu. Kelihatan, tuh kalau kau menangis!"

Sakura berbalik pada asal sura itu, matanya dengan cepat dapat menangkap sosok dua lelaki yang berjalan di tengah salju juga. "Fay-san? Kurogane-san?" tanya Sakura malu-malu. Fay yang merasa namanya disebut, segera melambaikan tangan.

"Sakura-chan! Sini!"

.

.

.

"Oh.. jadi Syaoran-kun bersikap seperti itu lagi?" tanya Fay memastikan. Sakura mengangguk sedih. "Jahat juga, ya?" Fay tertawa santai, "Menurut Kuropon bagaimana?" tanya Fay ke Kurogane.

"Oi, jangan panggil nama itu!" protes Kurogane. Sakura tertawa.

"Fay-san, tidak usah panggil Kurogane-san dengan nama seperti itu.." saran Sakura sambil menahan tawa.

"Tuh, kan? Hanya kau yang tidak waras memanggilku begitu." Kurogane membenarkan Sakura, sedangkan Fay tertawa.

"Sakura-chan, kami 'kan sudah akrab, jadi itu adalah panggilan akrab buat KUROPON." Fay santai membalas. Kali ini Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Kau masih sedih?" tanya Fay. Sakura mengangguk.

"Rasanya aku ingin akrab dengan Syaoran, tapi.."

PUK! Fay membelai rambut Sakura. "Manusia pasti berubah karena sebab. Asal kau tahu, dulu itu Syaoran orangnya baik."

Sakura menatap Fay heran, "Baik?"

"Iya. Aku dan KUROPON, 'kan adalah teman lamanya!" Seru Fay.

"Oi, jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu!" teriak Kurogane.

"Tapi.. kenapa?"

"Karena beberapa masalah, mungkin?" Fay mengangkat tangan, dia kemudian tersenyum, "Sakura-cahn, kau suka dengan Syaoran, ya?" Fay menebak, dan tebakannya membuat rona merah di wajah Sakura.

"Su.. suka? Siapa yang bi-"

"Jangan berbohong, tidak baik kalau membohongi diri sendiri, loh!"

Sakura merasakan kalau dia menangis lagi. Matanya kini berwarna keruh. Kebohongan selama ini ternyata hanya membawanya pada kata 'penyesalan'. Yah, karena tidak mungkin manusia membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Huu.. aku.. aku terpaksa.." Sakura terduduk di tengah salju itu, tapi dia kemudian dikagetkan dengan handphone Kurogane yang berbunyi.

"KUROGANEEEE! KENAPA KAU LAMA SEKALI! AKU CAPEK MENUNGGU, TAHU!" Suara dari sebrang telpon membuat Sakura, Fay, dan Kurogane kaget. Ternyata itu adalah suara Tomoyo.

"A-aku lupa! Kau sekarang di mana, Tomoyo!" balas Kurogane panik.

"AKU ADA DI TOKOH MAINANNNN CEPAAT!"

Tomoyo menutup teleponnya.

"Wah kencan, ya?" tebak Fay, "Akuy ikut, ya!"

"Apa! Kenapa kau ikut dikencan orang!"

"Hehehe, kita teman' kan?"

"TIDAKKKK!" Kurogane berlari secepat mungkin, dan Fay juga ikut mengejarnya.

"Kuropon tunggu~"

Tinggal Sakura yang sendiri..

_"Jangan membohongi perasaan sendiri.'"_

Sakura menyeka air matanya, dia kemudian tersenyum, "Benar. Aku tidak akan membohongi perasaanku lagi!" seru Sakura. Segera dia pergi meninggalkan taman.

.

.

.

"Hihihi, jadi benar, ternyata dia juga menyukai Syaoran. Mulai sekarang, kita bersaing, SAKURA."

TO BE CONTINUED..

Hueeee... Saya mau coba-coba buat fanfic dari fandom Tsubasa! Maafkanlah kesalahan saya.,,,, TAT

Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom ini, jadi bagi author yang sudah berpengalaman, saya minta _reviews_ – nya sebagai pembelajaran buat saya .. ^^'


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

**Selimut Salju © Rsa-Alice Vessalius**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Frienship/Romance**

**Warning(s) : OOC **_***full* **_**OC, GAJE**_**ness, **_**ABAL**_**ness**_

**Chapter 2**

Aku berjalan di sekitar koridor sekolahku; canda, tawa dan pengalaman yang berhubungan dengan anak sekolahan terjadi di sini. Yah, terkecuali dia…

Aku sedikit kaget saat melihat Syaoran yang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku; dengan _headphone_ dan sebuah buku pelajaran yang berbentuk saku di tangannya.

Apa kusapa saja? Tapi… Aku menarik nafas pada saat Syaoran sudah berada dekat dengan tempatku berdiri. Sedikit takut, namun kupaksakan untuk mengucapkannya, "_Ohayo_ Syaoran-_kun_!" sapaku, tapi sesuai dugaanku, Syaoran sama sekali tidak menoleh.

"Apaan, sih dia, padahal aku 'kan berniat baik!" aku memprotes geram. Lalu, kurasakan sebuah tepukan halus di pundakku—yang kutahu pelakunya adalah Yume-_chan_.

"_Ohayo _Sakura-_chan_!" ucapan selamat pagi yang kudapatkan pertama berasal dari Yume-_chan _. Dia memang anak yang baik, dan aku percaya akan apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sakura, ayo cepat, kita piket!" Tomoyo datang dari kejauhan. Huh, bukannya ngucapin 'Selamat Pagi' dia malahan nyuruh piket! Tomoyo memang tidak pernah mau jujur.

"Ah, selamat pagi juga, Yume-_chan_! Tomoyo juga selamat pagi, ya?" sapaku semangat ke pada Tomoyo. Kulihat wajah Tomoyo sedikit merah.

"Gi-gitu, ya selamat pagi juga.." Tomoyo mengibaskan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam panjang. Benar-benar cantik, hanya saja…

"Ah, dia Syaoran Li! Oi, rambut sapi (?) mau ke mana kau!" teriak Tomoyo untuk Syaoran yang berada cukup jauh. _Mood_ Tomoyo selalu berubah kalau melihat Syaoran.

"Tomoyo-_chan_, jangan begitu, dong!" pinta Yume sedikit memohon. Satu juga kelebihan Yume, dia itu selalu merasa kasihan dengan Syaoran. Dia hebat bisa membela Syaoran secara terang-terangan, sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak mampu, aku sellau saja membohongi diriku sendiri.

"Ah, iya deh.." Tomoyo pundung.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Sakura, kau merasa sedikit aneh dengan Yume?" Tomoyo mendekatiku yang sedang asyik membaca _manga_ buatan Tomoyo.

"Hm.. ada apa dengan Yume-_chan_?" tanyaku tanpa melepas sedikitpun pandanganku dengan _manga _itu, namun aku masih mendengarkan suara Tomoyo, kok!

"Begini, setiap aku memarahi Syaoran, Yume pasti membelanya. Tidakkah kau merasa curiga?" pembicaraan Tomoyo mulai serius. Untung saja saat itu Yume ke toilet.

"Kenapa? Yume-_chan_ 'kan selalu baik." Balasku asal-asalan. Tomoyo mulai kesal, dia kemudian merampas _manga _yang kubaca itu, "Dengar Sakura, di dunia ini, tidak ada orang sebaik itu! Aku yakin kalau dia suka dengan Syaoran!"

Aku melebarkan manik _emerald_ –ku. Apa katanya? Yume menyukai Syaoran? Mana mungkin! Habis aku…

"Me-memangnya kenapa? Itu bukan urusanku 'kan?" ucapku sok tidak peduli, meski sebenarnya aku sedikit shok.

"Benar juga, ya? Kalau begitu aku ke kantin dulu, ya? Kurogane sudah menunggu!" Tomoyo meninggalkanku. Ah, senangnya punya pacar, hari-hari dilalui dengan bersama, tanpa ada kata sendiri. Aku iri.

**Normal POV**

Yume Sasaki terus berjalan mencari sosok seseorang yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Di antara kerumunan siswa itu, dia terus mencari dengan perasaan takut. "Ke mana dia?" tanya Yume putus asa. Manik _violet_ –nya membelalak saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut coklat sedang duduk dengan santai di dekat pohon. Senyum cerah mulai terukir di wajah Yume, " Itu dia!"

"Syaoran!" Yume mendekati sosok yang ternyata adalah Syaoran. Sedikit malu-malu, dia segera duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Syaoran dingin. Yume mulai melukiskan sebuah senyuman, dengan niat untuk mendekati Syaoran.

"Hei, setidaknya kau harus sapa ke pada mantan kekasihmu 'kan?" tanya Yume sedikit menyeringai, "Apa kau sudah lupa? Padahal aku sama sekali belu—" Yume mendekatkan bibir mungilnya pada Syaoran, namun ditepis olehnya.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" Syaoran mendelik tajam. Yume lagi-lagi menyeringai.

"Kau benar-benar lupa padaku, ya?" Syaoran membelalak begitu mendengar pernyataan Yume. Sedikit kaku, Syaoran mulai menjauhinya.

"Begitulah, pulanglah," Syaoran mengusir keberadaan Yume. Yume sangat kecewa karenanya.

Dengan gemetaran, Yume meraih tangan Syaoran, "Tidak! Aku tidak mau, Syaoran! Aku sudah jauh-jauh dari Amerika hanya untuk kemabli padamu, tahu!" Yume menampar pipi Syaoran dengan sedikit kasar, tanpa disadarinya, seluruh air matanya mulai berhamburan, "Yume sangat cinta dengan Syaoran.. Yume janji, kok tidak akan meninggalkanmu.." tegas Yume dengan isak tangis, tanpa diketahui oleh mereka berdua, seseorang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Pulanglah kembali. Kedatanganmu sama sekali tidak berarti untukku. Kau malah menggangguku!" Syaoran sedikitpun tidak memperhatikan Yume. Dengan brutal dan paksa, Yume mempertemukan bibir kecilnya dengan bibir Syaoran, selama beberapa detik, Yume terus menempelkan bibir mungilnya pada bibir Syaoran.

"Tch, kau kenapa, sih?" bentak Syaoran. Dengan cepat dia mendorong Yume hingga terjatuh.

"Kh, Yume akan membuktikan kalau Yume sangat cinta de—Sakura?" Yume mengalihakan pandangannya menuju sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka, matanya langsung membulat saat melihat Sakura.

**Sakura POV**

Aku melihatnya dengan ke dua mataku sendiri; ucapan Yume, tingkah laku Yume, semuanya! Aku melihat semuanya! Ah, ingin rasanya aku ingin menghilang dari dunia ini! Apa ini yang namanya patah hati?

Yume menyeringai tiba-tiba, "Jadi akhirnya ketahuan, ya? Maaf, ya Sakura, tapi.." Yume mengangkat dirinya yang tadi terduduk di tanah, "… Syaoran itu suka padaku!" ucapnya dengan senyuman manis, namun pahit di mataku.

Aku masih terdiam kaku. Terlalu takut rasanya aku mendengarnya, jadi selama ini Syaoran suka dengan Yume?

"Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu selamat, ya Yume-_chan_!" seruku memberi semangat, Yume mendelik.

"Kh, apanya yang selamat! Dan kenapa kau tersenyum begitu! Aku tahu Sakura! Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya kau suka dengan Syaoran 'kan!" hardik Yume, "Kau suka dengan Syaoran, tapi tidak mau mengatakannya, malahan kamu membentakknya!"

"Sudah cukup! Aku memang suka dengan Syaoran, tapi aku mana mungkin menyukai orang yang disukai oleh sahabatku sendri! Aku bukanlah orang se-egois itu!"

Keheningan melanda kami bertiga; Aku, Yume dan Syaoran. Hanya hembusan angin musim dingin yang terdengar di antara kami. Aku tahu, kalau aku telah mengucapkannya, tapi aku juga tahu kalau aku pasti kalah dengan Yume.

"Maaf, aku pergi dulu." Aku merasakan aka nada yang mengalir dari irisku sendiri—air mata—yah, aku ingin segera pergi dan menangis sepuasnya. Tanpa perlu melibatkan mereka.

"Hiks.. hiks.." aku masih terus menangis, aku tidak peduli akan pandangan orang-orang yang kaget akan ekspresiku, yang tidak kuinginkan hanyalah Syaoran dan Yume yang melihatku menangis, tidak ingin!

"Sakura!" aku mengangkat wajahku, kulihat Tomoyo sedang berada di hadapanku dengan wajah cemas, "Kau kena—" aku segera memeluk Tomoyo dengan perasaan sakit hati. Tomoyo semakin cemas. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Haruskah.. haruskah aku tidak menyukai Syaoran? Haruskah aku terus menahan sakit kalau melihatnya berciuman dengan wanita lain, Tomoyo! Ku mohon…"

"Ekh? APAAAAAAAAA! Syaoran!"

"Hm.. jadi selama ini kau suka dengan Syaoran itu?" Tomoyo menyodorkanku sebuah minuman kaleng, aku hanya mengangguk. "Terus kau melihatnya berciuman dengan Yume?"

"Iya.." aku menjawab apa adanya, toh memang kenyataan. "Dan aku mengatakan semua perasaanku padanya, di depan Yume.."

"Wah.. tidak kusangka Yume agresif begitu," Tomoyo memegang dagunya, "Tapi apa yang kau suka darinya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Aku juga tidak tahu.. perasaan ini sudah ada semenjak aku mulai mendaftar ujian di sini,," aku memutar balik bola mataku, semuanya, semuanya hal yang membuatku menyukainya ada pada saat itu..

**FLASHBACK**

"Huaa.. aku harus cepat cari ruangan," aku berlari cepat sambil melirik kanan kiri. Saat itu, aku adalah siswa biasa yang memakai kacamata, meski mataku tidak _minus_, tapi aku terpaksa memakainya, karena aku bukanlah anak yang berani menatap. "Kalau tidak , aku bisa—"

BRUK!

"Huaa,"

"Kyaaa,"

Aku terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang, dan ternyata orang yang kutabrak itu juga terjatuh, sehingga kacamataku terjatuh ke lantai.

"Hua, maaf, akh kacamata—"

DEG! Manik _emerld_ –ku bertemu dengan manik kepunyaannya. Tatapan kami saling mengisi satu-sama lain, ini baru pertama kalinya aku menatap seseorang tanpa kacamata. Apa rasanya seperti ini? Hangat dan deg degan?

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja.." aku menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah. Aku sedikit malu karenanya.

Anak yang waktu itu tak kuketahui namanya tersenyum ramah, sangat ramah, "Tidak apa-apa kau 'kan tidak sengaja," iris yang sepadan dengan warna rambutnya itu merasuki kepalaku dengan cepatnya. Manis.

"Ah, iya," balasku sedikit gugup. Dia dengan lembutnya mengulurkan tangan sebagai pertolongan untukku. Dengan penuh debaran, aku menyambut uluran tangannya. Dingin, tangannya sedingin salju, mungkin karena hari ini salju turun, sehingga tangannya mempunyai suhu yang sama dengan salju. "Terima kasih," ucapku.

"Sama-sama, aku duluan, ya!" dia berlalu dari hadapanku. Kupegang dadaku dengan satu tangan, kurasakan debaran ini yang dahsyat karenanya,

"_Apa ini yang namanya cinta?"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hoi, apa-apan ceritamu itu? Syaoran waktu itu tersenyum ramah? Mungkin kau salah lihat," Tomoyo sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ceritaku ini, tapi aku bisa memakluminya.

"Yah, terserah Tomoyo, mau percaya atau tidak, yang jelas itu kenyataannya kok!" seruku. Tomoyo menghela nafas, dia menepuk kepalaku.

"Aku percaya, kok! Makanya, jangan mau kalah dengan si Yume itu! Ayo, berjuang!"

"Terima kasih, Tomoyo,"

WHUSSS! Gawat, sepertinya aka nada badai, aku harus cepat pulang, "Tomoyo, aku pulang, ya? Kayaknya mau badai salju," ucapku sambil memperhatikan awan yang mulai gelap.

"Dah, hati-hati, ya!"

Setelah berpisah dengan Tomoyo, aku segera pulang dengan berari kencang, semoga saja tidak terjadi badai sebelum aku sampai ke rumah,

"Akh! Terlambat!" aku mulai merasakan salju yang turun dengan deras, dengan segera, aku mencari tempat berteduh. Benar, telambat aku. "Ah, kenapa harus sekarang, sih!" protesku. Aku sekarang sedang berteduh di sebuah pos polisi.

"Duh.. pulang telat, deh!" ucapku kesal sambil melihat salju yang berjatuhan. Aah, kalau bicara soal salju aku jadi mengingatnya… —dia yang sama sekali tidak menatapku, tidak menyadari perasaanku dan sangat membenciku, Syaoran—

"Syaoran.. dia seperti salju ini, dingin.." kulihat uap mulai keluar dari melutku, "Kau membenciku, Syaoran?"

"Begitulah,"

"Ekh!" aku berbalik ke suara itu, dan astaganaga! Dia, Syaoran ternyata mendengar semuanya! Aduh, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Apa maksudmu kayak salju?" tanya Syaoran dingin, namun sama sekali tidak menatapku.

"Ekh itu…"

"Kenapa kau takut begitu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku sama sekali tidak menjawab apapun. Aku terlalu malu soalnya, karena tadi siang itu… aku mengungkapkan perasaanku secara terang-terangan di hadapannya. "Eh, soal tadi siang… yang itu Cuma bercanda, kok! Jangan dipikirkan!" seruku berusaha menyembunyikan kesalahanku tadi siang, "Lupakan, ya?"

"Tentu saja, aku tahu kalau kau Cuma bohong," gumam Syaoran dingin. Pandangannya terus mengarah ke depan, memperhatikan gumpalan salju akibat badai. "Aku juga tidak suka denganmu,"

"Kh," ditolak di hadapannya rupanya? Tak apalah, yang penting perasaan ini tidak ada yang tahu kebenarannya. "Oh, ya, apa hubunganmu dengan Yume? Sepertinya Yume sangat mencintaimu?" tanyaku gemetaran. Syaoran menoleh padaku.

"Kami mantan pacar," jawabnya singkat. Aku membulatkan mataku karena takut,

"Begitu, ya?" yah, hanya itu yang kuucapkan, aku takut mengetahui kelanjutannya, tapi rasanya baru pertama kalinya aku banyak bicara dengan Syaoran. Aku senang.

"Ah, saljunya reda, aku pulang, ya Syaoran? Dah," aku segera meninggalkan Syaoran yang dari tadi terus memperhatikan salju. Aku ingin, ingin menjadi salju rasanya; setiap kali benda putih itu turun, Syaoran pasti tidak melepaskan seleruh pandangannya pada salju. Andai aku bisa jadi seperti salju keberadaannya di mata Syaoran, apa Syaoran juga akan memperhatikanku?

_Apa dia akan menyukaiku?_

**T B C**

Satu kata, maaf ya kalau gaje XDD

And mau minta pendapat, tentang sifat Yume gimana menurut readers ?


End file.
